


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by alexlaufey



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlaufey/pseuds/alexlaufey
Summary: ❝ Put your lips next to mine, dearWon't you kiss me once, baby?Just a kiss goodnight, maybeYou and I will fall in love ; ❞Paul Anka
Relationships: David King/Felix Richter
Kudos: 8





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

Deep scars were all over his body. Sometimes, he wondered if they still hurt, how they would feel underneath his rough hands. He didn’t know when he started to pay more attention towards him, but now, he couldn’t keep his eyes from him. The light fire dipping his skin in gentle, orange lights, like sunrise kissing him. Despite not being the typical, beauty standard, he was somehow beautiful to him. Maybe exactly because of that. He was _different_. And Felix Richter loved difference.

Carefully, he moved over to him, laying a hand on his bare shoulder. David’s muscles felt so strong, yet so vulnerable in this position. His thumb brushing almost automatically over his skin.

“What ya doin’, Felix?”, he asked with his rough voice, turning towards the German. “Ya lookin’ worried, ya okay?” He tilted his head, studying him with his dark eyes. Slowly, David raised his hand, brushing some blonde strains out of his face. “Yer beard’s lookin’ good.” He smirked, yet his eyes never leaving Felix’ face.

Carefully, Felix leaned over to him. “I’m worried about you. You look so bruised.” A blush appeared on his face, as David also bent over to him. His heart seemed to get wings, soaring in his chest. “Let me take care of your fresh wounds.” His voice was gentle, barely a whisper. It was so silent around them, like they were the only humans in this crazy world.

“Yer too sweet, darlin’.” David smiled, enjoying the soft voice of the architect. To Felix’ surprise, he held still as soon as he started to patch him up. Sometimes, he thought that he could see the Brit closing his eyes.  
His hands were roaming over his torso, brushing above his firm scars. They weren’t that new … some seemed to be very old. Of course, Felix was aware that David has been longer in this weird Entity world. But he didn’t think that all the wounds came from the trials.

“Where do your scars come from?”, Felix asked, leaning over to rub his chin above his shoulder, looking up to his pretty face. He studied his rough features, the sharp jawlines, his plump lips … such beautiful lips. Plump, full, pink lips. Kissable.

He opened his eyes, looking down underneath dark lashes. “Dunno. Some fight, probably.” David mumbled, leaning over to Felix. “Ya starin’, ya know? Pretty cute with yer blue eyes.” A soft smirk appeared on his face, getting closer to him. Softly, he brushed with his lips above his forehead. “Ya so sweet.” His voice got hoarse, pressing himself closer to the German.

A small tear ran down Felix’ cheek, closing his eyes. It’s been too long since he has felt that type of comfort. Gentle touches, soft kisses. He snuggled against the strong Brit, not wanting to let go of him. “Hold me.” He mumbled, listening to his steady heartbeat.

“I got ya.” His muscular arms were wrapped around his body, enjoying the warmth of the other. “Yer so strong, Felix. Ya should let go, sometimes.” He nuzzled his nose in his neck, pulling him tighter against him. “I’ll always got ya, ya know?”

Literally shaking, Felix looked up to him, again studying his face. “I know.” He didn’t know if he’ll ever come back home to his pregnant girlfriend. He hoped that she got another person in her life to help her with the baby. Now, he wanted to focus only on David. His eyes wandered down to his kissable mouth.

“Don’t be shy.” A smug smirk spread above David’s face, as he followed his glimpse. He cupped his cheek, brushing above his light blue eye circles. “’m glad ya like me.” His words were barely hearable, yet they caused Felix’ heart to flutter.

Slowly, he leaned forward, laying his lips on David’s mouth. Carefully, he licked with his tongue above his lips, tasting him.  
A light groan escaped the Brit’s mouth, pulling the German on his lap. But he was rather gentle when replying the soft kiss, barely moving his lips against him. Sweet, gentle kiss. Just for tasting each other. His hands were roaming over his chest, opening the buttons of his shirt. “Don’ leave me.” David mumbled between the kiss, snuggling against his body. Like he has imagined, Felix’ body was athletic, his heartbeat loud and fast.

“I won’t, David. I won’t.” He caressed his neck, brushing above the rose tattoo. A perfect spot for marking him one day. Not that he wouldn’t want to mark him now … on the other hand, he didn’t want to rush things with him. Softly, he kissed his head, burying his nose in his short, brown hair. “And don’t leave me …” Felix mumbled, shivering a bit by the thought alone.

“I’ll never leave ya, Felix. Ya know that. Saving ya from the hook, no matter what.” A deep chuckle escaped his mouth, pulling him closer. “Wanna sleep ‘ere … with me? Ya know, jus’ cuddlin’. Too tired for sexy time, eh.” With a light blush on his face, David seemed even sweeter.

Felix smiled, nodding. “Of course.” Slowly, he took off his open shirt, enjoying the light kisses, David pressed on his naked skin. A smile appearing on his face, as David unzipped his pants, pulling them off as well. He let him explore his body, caressing every, little scar and smooth skin.

“Yer beautiful.” David muttered, looking again up to the man on his lap. Almost in awe, he looked deeply in his eyes, enjoying the beauty in front of him. “But yer heart, ya know … it’s so precious. Caring more of others, than yerself … admiring.” He leaned over to him, showering his cheek with kisses.

“David.” Felix breathed out, stroking his neck along. Too good. It felt too good. He pulled him closer, embracing the other man. God, he could barely remember the last time he was intimate with another man. Probably in university. He wanted to be gentle with him. Like a cat, he rubbed his cheek against his face, making the other man laugh.

“Aww, yer so cute.” He stood up, lifting Felix with ease. “Let’s go to bed, eh?” David smirked, kissing his temple.  
As an answer, the German nodded, holding on to him. Trusting, David would never let him fall. But God, was he strong. He smiled, as he has laid him down on the mattress, watching him to take off his red jeans. Probably the only man, who looked good in red pants.

He let himself fall right next to Felix, caressing his torso. “What words do yah Germans ‘ave for persons ye like?”, he suddenly asked, brushing above his chest, worshipping him with his fingertips.  
A light purr escaped the architect, stroking lightly above David’s Rose tattoo. “Well, common are words like _Schatz_ or _Liebling_.” He smiled a bit, looking down at the smaller one. Smaller and stronger.

“I like _Liebling_. _Schatz_ sounds kinda aggressive.” David chuckled and kissed his nose tip. Never would he admit that, but he was craving for gentle touches. Cuddles and just the warmth of the person he liked. “Ye wanna be my _Liebling_?”, he asked with a smirk, tilting his head.

“Of course.” Felix answered, kissing again his head and rested a hand on his back. He enjoyed the presence of the other man, closing his eyes a bit. A slight smile appearing on his face, as David snuggled closer, hiding his face against his chest. He knew it. Gently, Felix wrapped his arms around him, still pretending to be asleep. This was perfect. Him in his arms … it felt like home.

_“ Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby; ”_

**Author's Note:**

> Some Felix/David Fluff. I need more of them.


End file.
